1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives as well as insecticide and acaricide containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent laid open No. 56-154464 and DE-A-363-1511 disclose that various triazole derivatives develop insecticidal and acaricidal activities. However, it can not be said that the insecticidal and acaricidal activities of these compounds described in these specifications are satisfactory.
Up to the present, various compounds such as organophosphorus compound, organotin compound and the like have been used for the control of pests in farm and garden crops and mites. However, these compounds have been used over many years, so that the above injurious insects have a resistance to chemicals to a certain extent and it recently becomes difficult to control these insects. Particularly, this tendency is conspicuous in lepidopteran injurious insects, mites and aphids and becomes serious. As a result, it is demanded to develop new types of insecticide and acaricide having a different function.